This invention relates to a method for accessing a computer-executable software program, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for disabling or limiting execution of a computer-executable software program.
Software programs typically are distributed to end users under a license agreement which authorizes one or more end-users to execute the software program. Often the developer of the software program retains ownership to the software. Thus, once the license is terminated the end user no longer is authorized to execute the software program. It has been known for a developer to include a feature in the software program which allows the vendor to disable the software in the event that the end user fails to make a timely payment under a license agreement. For example, if an authorization code is not entered after the expiration of a license period, then it is known to automatically disable the program. If the client pays the renewal license fee, then the client is given an authorization code to enter, enabling the continued use of the software program.
According to the invention, the operation of a software program is contingent upon a predetermined setting for a global computer network home page of the end user computer. The contingent software program in varying embodiments is a browser software program for accessing the world wide web (xe2x80x98WWWxe2x80x99) portion of the Internet Global Computer Network, a plug-in for use with the browser, a program relating to global computer network operations or access, or a program not related to global computer network operations or access.
When a user logs onto the world-wide web using browser software, the first web page that is presented to the user is the default home page. Such home page may be changed according to the user""s preference. According to one aspect of this invention, during installation of a given software program, the home page is set to a predetermined uniform resource locator (URL) address. The URL is an address to a web page or to a common gateway interface (cgi) program that redirects the browser to another web page. The accessed web page (which is accessed either directly or via the cgi program) is referred to herein as the predetermined home page.
According to another aspect of this invention, each time the end user computer logs onto the WWW a verification software program is executed which checks the default setting of the home page. If the default setting is the predetermined URL, then normal operation and access to the given software program is allowed.
According to another aspect of this invention, if the default setting is not the predetermined URL, then access to the given software program is prevented. In some embodiments the software program is disabled. In other embodiments the functionality of the software program is curtailed. In still other embodiments the software program is deleted. In a preferred embodiment, the user is prompted to inquire whether they want to accept the predetermined URL in exchange for resuming normal functionality and access to the software program.
According to another aspect of this invention, the predetermined URL stored as the default home page is an address for a cgi program. Such cgi program accesses a control site to retrieve the predetermined home page for the current session. The predetermined home page may vary at the control of another from session to session or time to time, either periodically or aperiodically.
According to another aspect of the invention, the predetermined home page is any one of a prescribed set of home pages.
According to another aspect of the invention, in a rotational mode a plurality of home pages are rotated across the desktop as the predetermined home page during differing log-in sessions.
According to another aspect of the invention, in a long term setting mode the user can select one home page from the plurality of prescribed home pages as a fixed, long term, predetermined home page.
According to another aspect of the invention, the home pages included among the prescribed set of home pages are varied at the control of another (e.g., the software program owner, or some third party). For example, for a third party to have their web page included among the plurality of predetermined home pages that are rotated across the desktop, the third party may pay a fee to the software program owner or other party which controls the decision of what web page is the current predetermined home page.
According to another aspect of the invention, the software program whose use or functionality is contingent upon the home page setting is any one of a program which (i) supports features accessible to the end user through the predetermined home page, (ii) is a web browser or web browser plug-in program, (iii) supports global computer network computing, or (iv) is unrelated to global computer network computing.
According to another aspect of this invention, the predetermined home page, or web browser button bar, includes a hyperlink to an alternative home page. Such alternative home page is set to be the prior home page when the contingent software program is installed. In addition, the end user may adjust the setting for such alternative home page to be any desired WWW page site. In one embodiment the alternative home page is set in a xe2x80x9ccookiexe2x80x9d on the user""s computer, (i.e., information stored in the client computer associated with a specific web site and index, so that it can be retrieved at a later date). Upon accessing the button for the alternative home page on the predetermined home page, a cgi program is executed which accesses the cookie to direct the browser to the user""s selected alternative home page.
According to another aspect of the invention, the setting for the alternative home page is sent to the control site where statistics are accumulated among many users to monitor the popularity or selection of home pages.
According to another aspect of the invention, the control site receives communications from the user computer including information on the execution of select software programs by the user computer. In particular the control site is able to monitor the activity level of various software computer program products executed on the end user computer.
According to another aspect of the invention, downloadable executable software files (e.g., JAVA files) received from the global computer network include a tracking identification which allows performance monitoring of such downloaded software file. Such identification code is sent to the control site upon successful execution of the downloaded file.
According to an advantage of this invention, end users are able to get free access and execution of the contingent software programs. According to another advantage of this invention, the software developer of the contingent software programs is able to receive compensation from third parties who receive the benefit of providing content to an end-user""s home page (e.g., as advertising space on a given home page or as content and hyperlinks on the home page itself). According to another advantage of this invention, the activity level of select software programs and select downloadable executable files is monitored allowing the developer to determine how effectively their software is meeting end user needs.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.